


Rose x Multi [Lipstick Marking]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [36]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exophilia, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Incest, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Marking, Mouth Partialism, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Naphephilia, Xenophilia, partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:rose lalonde lipstick marking
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jake English/Rose Lalonde, Jane Crocker/Rose Lalonde, John Egbert/Rose Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Roxy Lalonde
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 7





	Rose x Multi [Lipstick Marking]

Starting small is something she's good at. Rose knows how to pepper a concept throughout her interactions, to indoctrinate those around her. Her teeth are pearly when she smiles down at the mark she's left on Dave's cheek. He doesn't move to wipe it off, just flushes when she murmurs he wears black well.

Roxy is even easier, wearing low-necked shirts to boast about the smudges dark lips leave on her clavicle, the base of her neck. She leans into them, and even eagerly gives Rose some turnabout, a kiss to her jaw or knuckles that lasts for days.

Then there's Jade, rough and tumble, rolling in dirty and shaking herself clean because the soil speaks to her. Rose wipes her forehead down and kisses there, helps her shake dust from her hair and kisses just under her human lobes. It's appreciated. Jade's marks last the longest.

Her brother still flushes bright, nervously sighing when Rose presses her warm affections to his chest and nipples. John mumbles that it's weird, strange, different, but he pushes his pectorals into her reach whenever he gets the chance. He's yet to display them, but they both know.

Jake wears his best at the base of his spine, where his belt sits a little low and his shirts ruck up in moments of excitement. He shivers when she lays claim there, gasps when she teasing her teeth over his love handles before pressing another kissmark there. Rose enjoys how close he lets her get. She takes full advantage of it.

At times, Jane can be more difficult. Her red lips pull into a grimace when Rose ruins her foundation or smears her blush. But her hands are fair game, leaving dark streaks when Rose leans forward to taste a bit of frosting. Jane doesn't always wash her hands right away. Rose knows she enjoys being wanted. 

Kanaya is a beautiful temptress in all ways, and Rose leaves her kisses on every inch of the troll. If this was a game, her jadeblood would be winning, though Dave is a close behind. And Roxy even closer behind that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/627351687572701184/rose-lalonde-lipstick-marking)


End file.
